


[Podfic] A Growing Family by The Feels Whale

by fifteen



Series: [Podfic] The Good Earth by The Feels Whale [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gardening Verse, Implied Mpreg, Inexplicable babies, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: There’s a terrace garden in Erebor that once served foreign dignitaries suffering from too many hours spent indoors. It’s a bit off the beaten path and few dwarves –save the old gardeners responsible for its care- knew of it before Smaug arrived.It’s late winter, well into Solmath by the Shire Reckoning, when Thorin Oakenshield shows his consort out onto the windswept landing.“It needs some work.” Thorin says with one arm around Bilbo’s shoulders. “However, my masons assure me that the terrace is structurally sound and that the garden beds can even be deepened if need be.”“Maybe.” Bilbo says and hunkers down next to the central bed, which is currently home to a dead willow tree and a thick carpet of dried-out weeds that have choked out whatever once grew there. “…but I doubt that will be necessary. This willow had enough room to thrive until the pipes broke and the water stopped. I think we may need to put in some tall hedges as a wind-break.” He turns to the gate that he and Thorin entered through. “Boys, come tell me what you think of this bed as a nursery for your future siblings.”Or: It's inevitable that Thorin would want another one.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: [Podfic] The Good Earth by The Feels Whale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103072
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] A Growing Family by The Feels Whale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Growing Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707855) by [The Feels Whale (miscellea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale). 



  
_cover art by me_

**Listen here:**

  


**Text:** [A Growing Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707855)

 **Author:** [The Feels Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale)

 **Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

 **Total Length:** 00:31:52

 **Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-growing-family-by-the-feels-whale-podfic/a%20growing%20family%20by%20the%20feels%20whale.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you liked this story, why not tell the author? Go leave The Feels Whale some love **3


End file.
